


You're So Pretty, It Hurts

by Fictionista654



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, first time kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654
Summary: “I’m gay,” says Kara, and then she says it again, because she’s never said this to anyone, and now she can’t stop: “I’m so gay, Lena. I’m the gayest person alive. I’m THIS gay.” She spreads her arms wide and looks up at Lena and Lena doesn’t know how to answer.“Kara,” she says at last. “I’m gay, too.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	You're So Pretty, It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken loosely from Girl in Red (obviously)

Here’s the thing: they’re both tipsy from the cheap beer and a little high from the shitty weed, and the sky is filled with stars, and they turn on their dorm-room light when they come in and sit on the floor because neither of them wants the night to be over.

“That was fun,” says Lena, and she’s got mascara all around her eyes, which glitter like emeralds in the dim light, and Kara says, “Ugh, I thought Winn would never stop trying to get in my pants,” and her cheeks are bright pink from excitement. They don’t go out much, Lena and Kara. They spend their days in class and their nights studying. They want to change the world some day. They’re a little drunk on novelty.

And here’s the other thing: they’re both in short-shorts and tight tops, and Lena says, “I can’t fucking breathe,” and pulls her top over her head, where it gets caught in her long black hair. She’s not wearing a bra, and Kara can’t look away, and she can feel her cheeks getting pinker and pinker, and then Lena’s got the top off and is looking at her with a question in her eyes.

“You’re so pretty,” says Kara, and Lena pretends she’s mugging for a camera, and Kara falls back laughing, and she pulls Lena down with her. They light curled together, and the light is still on, and Lena’s breasts are pushed against Kara’s shirt, and Kara wonders if there’s a not-awkward way to get off her own top.

“Fuck Winn,” says Lena into Kara’s ear, and the words send a thrill through Kara’s stomach and, okay, fine, between her legs, and she wraps them around Lena so her heels are on Lena’s back and says, “He can never take a hint.”

“Fuck him,” Kara agrees, and she wants to lie like this forever, but Lena gets up and does a Winn impression, all big eyes and disappointed mouth, and Kara is laughing hysterically and saying, “No, don’t, don’t be mean!”

“I bet he doesn’t even know how to kiss,” says Lena, and Kara sits up and says, “It isn’t hard, is it?”

“Kissing?” says Lena. “You know what it’s like.”

Kara’s contacts are drying out and she blinks a little rapidly and looks down at her hands and says, “No, actually. I don’t.”

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?” says Lena in what sounds like actual shock. “That’s preposterous. Are you serious? We’re in college! This is ridiculous.”

And here’s one last thing: Kara is feeling extra brave tonight, and if she weren’t, they would probably have gotten into their separate beds and fallen asleep and woken up sober and totally straight. But Kara takes a deep breath and says, “I don’t know if I’d want to kiss a guy, anyway.”

“Oh, it’s not that gross when you get used to it,” says Lena, already starting to swipe at her makeup with an oil wipe. But then Kara doesn’t answer, and Lena lowers her hand and stares down at her and says, “Oh. Are you…?”

“I’m gay,” says Kara, and then she says it again, because she’s never said this to anyone, and now she can’t stop: “I’m so gay, Lena. I’m the gayest person alive. I’m THIS gay.” She spreads her arms wide and looks up at Lena and Lena doesn’t know how to answer.

“Kara,” she says at last. “I’m gay, too.”

They stare at each other until they laugh, and Kara says, “I was so afraid to tell you!” and Lena says, “I was so afraid to tell _you_!” and she slides off her bed and puts a hand behind Kara’s head and says, “Do you always want to hook up right now?”

“Oh, my God, _yes_ ,” says Kara, and they both smell like sweat and makeup and perfume, and they’re two girls on a dorm room floor, kissing like they’ll never stop. 

“Can I touch your boobs?” says Kara, and Lena says, “Please do,” and Kara cups them in her hands and looks down at them like they’re something precious. The attention makes Lena shy, and she ducks her head into Kara’s neck and kisses her there, and Kara runs her hands down Lena’s back, feeling every vertebra.

“Your shirt too?” Lena says hopefully, and Kara yanks it off and throws it behind her. “Oh, my God, I love your bra!”

Kara looks down at the frothy lace and says, “Really? I thought it might be too much, but the saleswoman thought it made my nipples pop,” and Lena says, “You’re joking,” and Kara says, “Obviously I’m joking,” and kisses Lena’s shoulder, and up her neck, and finally, finally, presses her lips against Lena’s.

And it’s terrible. They both have no idea what they’re doing, because they spent all of high school entering projects into science fairs and reciting Shakespeare for bored parents in folding chairs and doing their homework until their hands cramped and their eyes blurred.

So neither of them actually knows how to kiss. Well, Lena _should_ know, because she has, technically, made out before, and not just once, but a few times, but this is the first real one, the first Kara Danvers kiss, and they’re both nervous, and their noses bang together.

“Shit,” says Lena, and “damn,” says Kara, and they kiss again. And this time it’s a little better.

And on and on they go, each kiss a little better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr! I'm fictionista654 there too


End file.
